


Weaving Music

by Hannibal-Trash (Prometheus214782)



Series: Hannigram Prompts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Indication of Activities that Will Happen Next, Love, M/M, Music, Theremin, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prometheus214782/pseuds/Hannibal-Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They breathed in tantamount, their simultaneous question lingers in the air as the music abruptly stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaving Music

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot. Set in Same universe as "I think I'm In love with you" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4938172)

            Music echoes around the foyer of the doctor’s house, complimenting the dark lighting of the halls, giving the house a ghastly feel. Shadows from the fireplace dance around the living room, surrounding Will and Hannibal in an orange glow. The origin of the music is laid on the coffee table, and Hannibal leans over it, hands dancing across air and creating a melody that struck inside one’s heart. Will sits beside him, thighs brushing, and the fire casts sudden shadows over his features. Fingers dance across air, never once touching the metal it’s self, the pitch precise none the less.

    “The Theremin is a very special instrument, it requires the rare gift of a perfect pitch to play. But once you begin to understand it, you can weave music from thin air.”

            Another note pitches so low that Will could hear it humming in the air, trailing and trembling.  He inches closer to the playing man, who in turn, allows him into his personal space. Breathing Hannibal in, Will is rewarded with a glance. The music never stops, but it’s musician’s focus has shifted.

            “Teach me how to play?”

            “Would you like to try?”

            They breathed in tantamount, their simultaneous question lingers in the air as the music abruptly stops.

            Hannibal shifts so that Will can inch in front of him, so that his back is against Hannibal's chest, his hands in his hands. They weave a gentle melody together, sharing the heat between their bodies.

            When Will’s fingers arch a little too high, the melody breaks into a shrill note, he flushes under the gaze of the other man, and tries to pull his hand out from the other.

            “Would you like to play another game now? My dear Will?”

 

 

 


End file.
